


Where Passion Lies

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Passion, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Once started their passion can't be controlled.





	Where Passion Lies

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Where Passion Lies  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 281  
>  **Summary:** Once started their passion can't be controlled.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5176035.html) Day 20 at nekid_spike

Temptation rode him hard; urging him to take her into his arms and give in to the passion that burned inside of them. He couldn’t resist. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he gave in and moved closer caging her in his arms.

“Angel.” His name left her lips on a whispered caress.

Angel nuzzled his chin against her bare shoulder and his lips curled up in a wicked grin as a trembling sigh escaped her. He knew he should stop, that this, what he was doing couldn’t lead to anything... But knowing and doing were two very different things.

He promised himself he would stop, that he wouldn’t go any further... He just needed a few more minutes to hold her in his arms and feel what they should never have.

The heat from her body warmed his own as his fingers gently danced across the soft skin of her arm. 

As goosebumps began to cover her skin, her nipples tautened and her breathing grew faster, Angel leaned his body even closer and let her feel the weight of him and how much he wanted her.

It would be so easy to give in but he felt safe in the knowledge that Buffy would stop him before he went too far.

But as she leaned her head back and stared up at him, he could see the passion that she tried to keep hidden flaring to life in her eyes; it was a perfect match for his own.

They tried to fight it, this pull towards temptation but neither of them could stop and as their lips met a burning passion, too long denied began to consume them.


End file.
